The name Zhaga represents a consortium of cooperation between companies of the lighting industry which was set up with the aim of making it easier to interchange solid state lighting sources, for example of the LED type, made by different manufacturers so as to facilitate, for example, general lighting applications.
The International Protection (or IP protection class, a name also interpreted as Ingress Protection) is a code which, in the electrical field, summarizes the level of protection of an apparatus against contact with the human body or with objects and against the penetration of environmental agents.
At present, there are no lighting devices compliant with the Zhaga directives which are also able to offer a certain degree of IP protection. Under these conditions, a Zhaga module cannot be used as a component on its own, that is to say without further protective elements. As a result, when Zhaga modules are used, it may be necessary to also use, in addition to a heat sink normally provided for the mounting of the lighting module, further additional components intended to ensure a degree of IP protection. By way of example, in various solutions, the Zhaga modules may need to be combined with a protective housing, a plastic cover or other components so as to prevent dust, humidity, water and other environmental agents from penetrating into the lighting device, thus damaging the LED module.